gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Bloomdanix
center|500px center|link= Hoy es , de de y la Hora Universal es : Sobre mi Hola Wikia: 01 de Julio de 2011 : 01 de Julio de 2011. |nacionalidad = Mexicano |nacimiento = 20 de Abril de 1994 |edad = 20 años |verdadero nombre = Luis Daniel Serrayonga Plascencia |ocupación = Trbajando en las PC,jugar,editar.. |estilo de vida = Cualquiera que haga |música preferida = De toda, casi me rajan las bandas, poperas rancheras y salsas. No me gustan las de Carla Morrison ni de las de abuelitos. |amigos = Todos no casi tantos |gta favoritos = Todos los de la Tercera genercion en especial Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories |juegos favoritos = Futbol, el King Of Fighters 2002, las de Carreras y las de Crash Bandicoot |favorito = Todos |notas = Trevor Philips y Mirta mis héroes del UDM ¡¡¡Reloquisimo YEAH!!!!. }} Hitoria con la Saga Comienzos del 2004= thumb|150px|left|CJ mi mayor inspiracion Todo empezó con un juego que no era un GTA, sino fue un DRIVER que es la 3, solo pasaba circulando como siempre y luego le seguí a las misiones de ese mismo (ya no me acuerdo si le complete hasta la 7). Antes solía jugarlas en las maquinas Xbox que había en mi cuadra, hasta que unos chicos jugaban otro juego y era uno de los GTAs famosos "El GTA: San Andreas". En un principio pensaba que era uno de coches o algo así, pero los chavos me explicaron como era el juego y desde entonces le agarre la onda en jugar el San Andreas, unos días antes de que el Driver que tenían se les rayo o algo parecido. Antes lo tenían guardado en San Fierro, probablemente en "una autopista" (esa era la de Doherty) y solo jugaba como siempre a perseguir coches, robármelos, pegar y matar policías como lo hacia en el Driver. Hasta que por un corto tiempo el local lo cerraron para toda la vida y olvide a los juegos de conducción por un tiempo. |-| 2006= thumb|150px|Tommy Vercetti, otro mas para mi Una vez mi tio compro un San Andreas que "extrañamente" lo tienen para la PSX, pero cuando lo monte. No fue un SA sino un GTA 2 (clásico GTA) pero al no saberle entender bien, el me lo regalo si lo cambiara. Así lo cambie por el Hot Wheels: Turbo Racing y desde ese instante comencé a odiar a los clásicos del GTA (solo porque un juego que creía bueno sale como uno antiguo). Después jugué un Grand Theft Auto: Vice City tras una visita de uno de mis parientes hasta Michoacán, el me enseño a jugar ese juego, pese a que me acomodaba a llamarle un "San Andreas" y le entendí bien. Al principio no conocía en los dos juegos que jugué las misiones de esa misma saga. En ese mismo año mi tío adquirió un PS2 y compro un San Andreas recién original de la Serie Greastet Hits. |-| 2007= thumb|150px|left|A este pelele me la juega chido Por un tiempo que olvidaba los GTAs, recupere mi sabiduría como experto en GTAs, hasta que agarre las misiones del SA y por algunas extrañas razones no podía pasar la de César Vialpando. Pero unos amigos que le sabían jugarle me la enseñaron a pasar con un truco. Irónicamente también se rayo por mala racha de jugarle mucho el juego, cuando pasaba la de "Toreno's Last Flight" y ya no le continúe jugando mas que pasandomela persiguiendo autos y polis. |-| 2008= thumb|150px|Toni Cipriani, ese nunca dice nada al quien muera Sin embargo después de algunas desventuras con el GTA: SA que se estropeo, conseguí un Liberty City Stories luego de cambiar un afamad videojuego del Winx Club (el de Bloom que descubre su pasado y toda la cosa que verán mas adelante) por extrañas razones al montarlo resulto que esta descompuesto de la misma forma que el Burnout: Dominator que me regalaron. Al principio a este pensaba que era un San Andreas pero es la Liberty City y en ese tiempo solo perseguía autos hasta seguir con las misiones del juego. Pero desafortunadamente tuve un pequeño problema con el Disco y ya no sirvió desde la misión "The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade", luego queria meterme al juego sin jugarle otra vez la misión, pero ya no lo lee y le di un adiós a este juego que casi le aprendo otra ciudad. En el mismo año, tenia una cirugía en el pie derecho y un muchacho me presto un Vice City Stories de las PSP, pensando que era un SA de nuevo (porque veía a ese pelele siendo igual que CJ). Al mismo tiempo lo jugué hasta que tuve que olvidarme de la PSP a unos días después de que me operaran y se fuera el muchacho que me lo presto. A los finales del año jugué un SA una vez mas siendo uno de mis primos de Mexico D.F. |-| 2009= thumb|left|150px|Claude mudo y frio como yo Aquí no ocurrió nada nuevo. En ese año conserve el GTA: Vice City original del PS2 y le agarre igualmente a las misiones del juego pero no podía pasar la ultima misión y la deje olvidada. Consegui el GTA III en el tianguis desde una venta de garaje, al principio decía que fuera el mismo LCS pero era una Liberty City diferente que la que tenia. Pase toda misión hasta que la seguí jugando, no se porque motivos se rayaba tan lógicamente pero le seguía avanzando y de la forma como un CPU de computador. |-| 2011= thumb|150px|Mas amistad con mi CJ Después de varias desventuras que hacia en GTA SA cuando lo consegui, este no sirvió por lo rayado que salio. El fulano de mi hermana se consiguió uno y pasaba todo con trucos (cosa que antes no hacia). Me olvide de SA por un buen tiempo. También jugué un GTA IV en casa con un amigo y descargaba el GTA III y VC en mi PC, pero eran las RIP. Una vez tenia un San Andreas para PC. |-| 2012= thumb|left|150px|Por tu culpa no pude ver lo que sigue de las Winx, Tenpenny. En ese año conseguí de nuevo el VCS gracias a que la PSP que era entes de mi tío se lo vendió a mi madre y rescate todo lo que me se del juego. También conocía las descargas por via internet y saque el LCS. En unos instantes ya no tenia mi SA debido a que se alentaba mucho y tiraba errores. |-| 2013= thumb|150px|Me quede sin Saga Stories, todavía tengo a Mirta En ese año adquirí la Advance para PC y la GTA II (después de mi odio a los clásicos) también un Chinatown Wars para PSP pero ambos eran cenitales, bueno porque la A ya le sabia controlar incluyéndome la de PSP. Actualmente he perdido mis tres juegos de la Saga GTA: VCS, LCS y CW, pero estoy presente en esta comunidad para que edite y sea un editor mas de la Wiki. Mis progresos thumb|Saluda a mis amiguitos *2: Ni la llevo *III: 45% *VC: 43% *A: 10% *LCS: 66% *VCS: 58% *Chinatown Wars: 23% Como entre al Wiki Antes como Kyo Kusanagi/KuladiamondLD thumb|left|Es hora de buscar coches de pintura unica con mi [[Entity XF]] Bueno, antes yo queria saber algo mas de los vehiculos, algo que le se mas de GTA y una mas que otra las misiones, estaba viendo una pagina que queria saber de otros juegos del GTA, y viceversa. La conoci en el 2010 cuando antes editaba mis cosillas y bajaba todos los vehiculos de cada GTA (Por supuestamente para tunearles como mi programa preferido Pimp My Ride/Tuneame la nave). Se que GTE estaba plagiado de vandalos y por supuesto habia un tal Diego Jaimes, yo estaba descargando como 45 vehiculos, baje un Cheetah de Liberty City Stories (Como el coche numero 23 o 26) tenia pena de entrar, antes estaba en Wikipedia (Mi cuenta ya no la tengo, estaba abandonada) pero por mala suerte ya perdi mi clave y la olvide. En el 2010 pensaba entrar como Kyo Kusanagi (Un personaje de KOF), pensaba mucho y recorde a mi mujer favorita de KOF Kula Diamond, decidi ponerme como KuladiamondLD pero temor a que me convirtiera a vandalo la deje y seguia continuando con mis descargas. Ahora como el que todos conocemos me conocen thumb|Asi es como tengo mi [[Rhino en la PSP]] Todo empezo cuando mi hermana ya se ha fugado con (Su novio) hace años, mientras estaba en un mes de julio del año 2011, creo que para quedarme con la Sra. Lila (Una jefa que trabajaba mi abuelita), debido a un corte de luz en mi cuadra. Aunque le di oportunidad para ver que hacen despues en GTE (Despues de que ya habian acabado con el **** vandalismo), antes estaba en algunas paginas como la del Winx Club pero igual no me la dio (Esa razon fue porque despues de la fuga me encontre a las Winx como fuente para tunear mis coches y los episodios, si esto no pasara, quedaria como Danis solamente) Desde entonces a pesar que me obsecione con las hadas de Winx Club en el 2010 y otras cosillas que anduve haciendo como tunear y escuchar musica, en una Laptop que me han prestado me cree una cuenta en esta wiki (Primera). El dia 1ro de Julio de 2011, estaba viendo en la PC , el episodio "La Caida de Magix" 1 X 19 (creo que en la parte en donde Icy y sus secuazes atacan torre nubosa, pero no me acuerdo como fue que la abri) y abri otra pestaña un lugar donde tengo que encontrar como pasar la de Cortando la hierba asi es me recurri a este Wiki y me salio bien como habia dicho la GTE. Adquiri un mejor nombre dije --porque no mis cosas preferidas entre mis CDs preferidos Danis con la magica hada bakana que defiende de las Trix Bloom -- antes decia Winxdanis pero cambie a otro nombre y se transformo en Bloomdanix Origen El nombre Bloomdanix yo lo obtuve por que estaba viendo las Winx Club en el Canal 5 (mexico), pero esos televisianos las quitaron desde el episodio 10 de la segunda temporada y no pude continuarla desde entonces en el 2011. Despues descargaba cuanto episodio que se me puso de lante, hasta que le agarre a los especiales de una hora hace mucho Por lo tanto Bloom esta basado en la chica que es un hada con poderes bakanes y sus secretos excelentes, claro que yo tambien soy heroe e invencible como ella Mientras que con el Danis es el anterior apodo que tenia desde hace como en 1997 cuando me fui al C.A.M. unos chiquillos me dicen "Aqui viene el danis" y desde entonces fui el conocido Danis, para que me quede mejor terminaba con una X (Como el de las Winx y otros apodos que ya se me hicieron extremos) En ello extraje mis conocimientos de GTA (No aplico GTA IV, TLAD y TBOGT) y aparte vi a unos usuarios que editaban (Como Star Falco, Jose Franco, Expicport entre muchos). Yo editaba mucho (Antes edito poco porque en mi casa era lenta y en el trabajo de mi abue era rapida, tiempo despues paso a ser rapida en casa) La primera edicion que tuve es en la mision Taxigedón, y mi primera pagina que cree fue el Almacén Leone. Aunque no soy tan bueno con mi ortografia, algunos me han estado reflexionando mucho, no soy agresivo ni pen... para vandalizar (No como otros que solo son users normales y nos traicionan), tampoco enojon soy noble y gentil pero si me haces enojar te juro que les arrancare la cara con mis Puños. Considero que varios usuarios parecen ser buenos para hablarme de la caligrafia. Cronologia *2010 = Descargaba *Agosto 2010 = Pensaba ponerme como KulaDiamondLD, pero los vandalos atacan y tuve que esperar. *Julio 2011 actual = Nace el "Bloomdanix", despues de largo esperar. Preferencias y varias cosillas de Bloom Pa ke no sea mas largo he aqui mis preferiencias: *Guias Acabadas:Usuario:Bloomdanix/Guias Acabadas , creo guias al momento con mis conocimientos de GTA *Premios:Usuario:Bloomdanix/Premios - son mis premios que he tenido a lo largo de mi faseta como usuario *Firmas:Usuario:Bloomdanix/firmas - toda mi recopilacion de firmas. *Message Wall Greeting:Bloomdanix *Bloomdanix/wikia.css - configuro mi fondo del chat *De tocho:Usuario:Bloomdanix/De tocho - mi ficha tecnica *Historias:Usuario:Bloomdanix/Historias - aqui recopilo historias con muchos personajes y algunos secundarios. Otras wikis *The King of Fighters Wiki - es la que tengo mas conocimientos del videojuego King Of Fighters *Crash Bandicoot Wiki - es la wiki que a veces voy, aqui tambien acoplo conocimientos del videojuego de Crash Bandicoot *Wiki Winx club- Aqui recopilo informacion de las hadas del Club Winx *Wiki Aztecak Games - con esta wiki es la que empiezo todas las historias de GTA inventados por mi. *Wiki Malcolm: Aqui recopilo toda informacion de Malcolm in the Middle. Personajes que uso en mis avatares, con cantidad de usos *Forelli Excess (primera vez dede mis comienzos en el 2011) *Kula Diamond (2 veces) *Kagura Team (2 veces) *Bloom (7 Veces) *Dark Bloom (3 veces) *Stella (2 veces) *Flora (Solo en unos minutos, debido a la introducción de GuidoM1995 que es fanático de ella) *Icy (7 veces) *Darcy (5 veces) *Destiny´s Child (1 vez) *Athena (1 vez) *Mitzi (3 veces) *Daphne (3 veces) *Koala Kong (1 vez) *Selina (1 vez) *Mirta (4 veces) Un rato para burlarme thumb|¿Que te paso [[Trevor? ¿No que dices ser el mejor?]] *Como se llama la calle en donde se encuentra la casa de Luis Lopez? Pues Av, Siempre Viva *San Fierro - editado por Teatropello hace 30 minutos diff Resumen: Deshaciendo revisión 486353 de NIKOBELLIC2008LC (Discusión - Contribuciones) ¿Que parte de "en obras" no entiendes? es un personaje de GTA V que aparece en GTA V". (XD) - por MartyAeon Edita Leves turbulencias y Un misterio resuelto, maldito flojo !! - por Luisfernandolopez2000 Musica Para los que quieran caerle al baile, pues aqui esta la Radio Espantoso de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|center|335 px Algo sobre Bloomdanix *Por lo tanto GTA en la Tercera Generacion es la que me acostubre mas que la 4D *Puedo meter consejos y aportar paginas que no han hecho todavia (Eso si es necesario) *Mi enemigo es Felinardo y aquien sea, no los quiero ver en mi perfil vandalizandome *Aviso a los que me quieran meter vandalismo en una de mis paginas o cualquiera de otro usuario *Soy el chico guias...pues me tomaba el tiempo creando unas cuantas guias para que un novato aprenda del GTA. *Si no traen imagenes algunas las pongo *Creo historias buenas como romance, accion, KOF y viceversa Actualmente edito en un Android cuando pueda Cuaquier tema o duda que tengan conmigo bayan a mi muro de mensajes (Ya que la pagina de discucion ya no la tengo) y la responderé breve mente como amigo si son nerds les hablo pero si son dudosos pues vayan de todas formas. Si estoy de vacaciones o algo y dejo en construccion (Pendientes) mis guias y articulos, no me los quiten (Si es necesario, contactenme en mi muro) Si quieren meterse a mi perfil y editarme algo o editar mis preferencias, pideme permiso por favor (Nada de vandalizar, eheheheheh) Mi correo es ''eldaniel_fanton.guerrero@hotmail.com ''para cualquier duda. Nueva Firma del 2013: gracias a Alejandrobelik: Siempre que firmes en un comentario hax esto Archivo:Firma.png y no hay ploblema. Ahora editare hasta cuando tenga 40 años, y si tengo una esposa de todos modos seguire en Grand Treft Auto Encyclopedia amiguito. Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Mexicanos Categoría:Usuarios con Infoboxes Categoría:Mejores Usuarios